Por Una Rebanada de Pastel
by LucasElric
Summary: El amor puede llegar en cualquier momento cuando menos te lo esperas, aveces por una promesa de la infancia, otra por amor a primera vista y en esta ocasión...por una rebanada de pastel.
1. Ojos de Chocolate

**Fairy Tail y sus personajes pertenecen a Hiro Mashima**

**POR UNA REBANADA DE PASTEL**

**Por**

**LucasElric**

* * *

**Ojos de Chocolate**

Me dirigía al centro comercial de la zona había quedado de encontrarme con Gray ahí, después de todo no todos los días tu amigo de la infancia te dice que está libre de su trabajo por unos días, Gray trabajaba en una de las compañías más importantes del país su labor ahí era la regulación del manejo de residuos, es decir evitar que su compañía no contaminara al medio ambiente, ese era su trabajo, y siempre lo mantenía absorto del mundo, inclusive a causa de ello término con una novia creo que llamaba Jenny o algo así.

En fin eran cerca de las tres de la tarde cuando llegué al lugar, a primera vista parecía un lugar sumamente grande era de tres niveles, yo estaba caminando hacia una cafetería que se ubicaba en el segundo nivel, una vez llegue ahí en la entrada había una recepcionista que amablemente me preguntó.

—¿Mesa para uno? —Negué con mi cabeza y levante mí mano derecha con dos dedos arriba —No, gracias que sea para dos.

La recepcionista me dirigió a la mesa que estaba en la parte de arriba de la cafetería, ahí me senté a esperar a Gray, pasaron unos quince minutos cuando vi por los vitrales a Gray que caminaba hacía la cafetería como siempre venía vestido de forma elegante típico en él, su conjunto de zapatos, pantalón de vestir, saco abierto y playera blanca de fondo, me hacían ver de forma infantil ya que yo llevaba unos pantalones de mezclilla azul marino con una playera y unos tenis, en definitiva salir con Gray significaba vestirse de forma elegante, puff como si quisiera usar pantalones de vestir y camisas siempre, a duras penas las usaba en el trabajo, regresando al tema, Gray apareció por la escalera en cuestión de minutos, camino hasta la mesa donde estaba, yo simplemente me medio levante y le extendí la mano para saludarlo.

—Cómo has estado Gray, y eso que tuvieras tiempo libre, normalmente estarías en tu trabajo —Gray hiso un ademán de llamar a la mesera mientras escuchaba mí monólogo.

—He estado bien gracias por preguntar Natsu, sabes que mi trabajo es un poco más pesado que el tuyo, tu solo tienes que tener comidas, cenas, desayunos y salidas con tus clientes y socios —¡Auch! eso me dolió, aunque hasta cierta manera tenía razón.

Mientras que Gray se encargaba de minimizar el daño al ambiente, yo era un negociador, había estudiado relaciones comerciales y en la empresa donde trabajaba era la mano derecha del jefe, no había trato que no pudiera cerrar.

—Bueno no es como tú dices sabes, a veces tengo que salir con personas que son tan gratas como un tumor en el cerebro— dije algo ofendido.

—Pero aun así tu trabajo no te desvela casi todos los días.

—Pero no puedes decir eso sin siquiera saber que... —no pude terminar de hablar ya que la mesera estaba de pie frente a la mesa esperando nuestro pedido, por la cara de la mesera ella seguro que pensaba que Gray y yo estábamos peleando, pero en realidad así es como nos llevamos era algo raro, pero el tratarnos de forma educada y gentil nunca había sido común en nuestra amistad.

Gray se aclaró la garganta para que la chica nos pidiera la orden.

—Este… desean algo— un calmante o una correa jeje seguro eso pensó al chica — Tenemos postres, también galletas.

Gray observó el menú que había recibido de la chica, después de unos momentos de examinarlo.

—Deme una rebanada de pastel de limón y un té, por favor-dijo mi amigo de forma muy educada.

—A mí me da una rebanada de pastel de chocolate un vaso de leche fría- la chica apunto todo y con un "ahora se los traigo" se retiró, Gray empezó de nuevo la plática.

—Dime Natsu ¿aún no consigues novia? —ese comentario fue cruel, él sabía que desde que murió Lisanna, mí prometida hacia casi tres años, yo había renunciado a la idea de amar a alguien, me levante de la mesa— ahora vuelvo, tengo que ir al sanitario — con un respiro poco disimulado Gray dijo— "ok".

Al bajar las escaleras le pregunte a una mesera por los sanitarios, al regresar de ellos estaba por subir cuando una chica de cabellera rubia un poco escandalosa le decía a la misma mesera que me estaba atendiendo.

— ¡Hey! ¿Ya no tiene pastel de chocolate? yo solo vine aquí por eso.— Jamás había visto a una chica tan enérgica y divertida, estaba haciendo pucheros como una niña solo por pastel, su amiga de cabello azulado trataba de calmarla, mientras la mesera se retiraba de forma estratégica por órdenes de la chica de cabello azulado— en un momento pedimos sí.

La mesera venía de regreso hacia la cocina, cuando la intercepte.

— Disculpe señorita, — la mesera se giró y me reconoció como el cliente de la mesa de arriba.

—Podría hacerme un favor.

— Eh, si claro dígame.

— Sobre mí pedido, quisiera cambiarlo.

— ¿Cambiarlo dice? — se extrañó la mesera.

— Sí, sobre la rebanada de pastel de chocolate, quisiera mejor un pan francés- la mesera en el acto entendió lo que trataba de hacer rió de forma cerrada y asintió.

— Está bien enseguida se lo subo.

— Gracias señorita — la mesera asintió de nuevo.

— Es usted muy amable — yo solo sonreí y subí por las escaleras.

Al llegar arriba Gray estaba enfrascado en una llamada telefónica, así que no le di importancia tan solo me senté, en ese momento en la parte abajo la mesera estaba llevando la orden de pastel de chocolate a la chica rubia, quien muy extrañada pregunto.

—Disculpe pensé que había dicho que ya no tenía pastel de chocolate— la mesera asintió, dejando el plato con la rebanada sobre la mesa de la chica.

—Si en efecto, un cliente había pedido antes la última rebanada pero cuando bajo a los sanitarios noto lo que le sucedía y decidió cambiar de orden- la chica rubia miro hacia arriba como si pudiera ver a través de las paredes, su amiga le dio un pequeño codazo.

— Aún quedan personas amables en el mundo ahora come tu pastel.

Por otra parte Gray y yo teníamos nuestros pedidos, ya en la mesa él comía su pastel de limón mientras yo devoraba el pan francés, en ese momento él se percató de lo que comía.

—Espera ¿Que no habías pedido pastel? — típico de Gray nunca se fija en algo hasta que lo ve de lejos.

— Como tu dijiste había, pero preferí mejor un pan, oye Gray poniendo punto y aparte.

— Espera Natsu, antes que nada te pido disculpas, por el comentario que dije antes de fueras al sanitario.

—Naah eso ya olvídalo hombre de hielo. — Ese apodo nunca le había agradado a Gray pero es que más le podría decir, él siempre era frio y distante con las personas.

—No me llames así ojos caídos— ¡Haagh! Ese apodo tampoco me gustaba, pero yo comencé así que debo aguantar.

—Es muy raro que te tomes un día de descanso— Gray suspiró.

— No fue por que quisiera, el jefe me dijo que tenía demasiados días de descanso acumulados y que debía tomarlos o me echaría— ante ese comentario no pude dejar escapar una risa.

— Eso suena muy típico de ti, bien cuantos días te han dado- Gray volvió a suspirar.

— Dos semanas— ya no pude más contenerme y solté una carcajada.

Una vez que terminamos de comer bajamos a caja a pagar, esta vez yo pague al fin de cuenta le debía una comida a mi amigo, aunque no sabía que éramos observados por dos pares de ojos que estaban situados detrás de nosotros.

—Lucy no los veas tan fijamente se darán cuenta— decía la chica de cabello azulado a su amiga rubia, aunque tampoco dejaba de ver a Gray, la rubia se dio cuenta también.

— Juvia te podría decir lo mismo—dijo la rubia.

La chica rubia llamo de forma discreta a la mesera que las atendía y en susurros le hablaba.

— ¿Dígame aparte de ellos hay otras personas en la parte de arriba? — la mesera negó con la cabeza.

— No señorita ellos dos eran los únicos en la parte de arriba.

— ¡Oh! ya veo, dígame algo ¿Cuál de los dos fue el que había pedido el pastel de chocolate?

La mesera me señalo de forma discreta, mientras salíamos Gray y yo del lugar por alguna razón sentí una mirada en mí y me gire en el umbral del establecimiento fue cuando por primera vez mis ojos se toparon con unos orbes de color chocolate, yo por alguna y extraña razón esboce una sonrisa a ese rostro con ojos color chocolate, fue cuando Gray quien se encontraba a unos pasos afuera del lugar me llamo.

— ¡Natsu! Que haces ahí de pie como un bulto vamos- yo gire y de forma común como nos tratamos en nuestra amistad dije.

— ¡Ya sé, no molestes Gray! — me aleje del lugar con una sonrisa cerrada en mis labios aun no sabía por qué, pero era la primera vez que me alegraba el ver el rostro de una chica, bueno que no fuese Lisanna.

La chica rubia estaba un poco cohibida por la sonrisa que le había dado, ella no esperaba que yo me hubiese girado en el umbral de la puerta aunque por razones desconocidas ella no aparto su mirada de la mía era como si atreves de nuestros ojos nos comunicásemos, cuando me aleje y me perdí de vista, la chica de cabello azulado se le quedo viendo a su amiga.

— Tierra a Lucy, contesta—la rubia salió de sus pensamientos— vaya ese chico pelirosa te atrapo al parecer Lucy.

La rubia se sonrojo violentamente y tomo un sorbo de su cappuccino para disimular, mientras susurraba solo para si- _Natsu, eh_-, Gray inconscientemente le había dado mi nombre a las personas dentro de la cafetería al llamarme cuando me quede parado en la puerta, Juvia también había quedado eclipsada por Gray, Lucy noto que Juvia estaba similar a ella.

—Con que Gray y Natsu, son nombres pocos comunes, verdad Juvia— la de cabello azulado, se sonrojo un poco.

— Si, son poco comunes, Lucy que hacemos ahora, adonde vamos.

— Hmm, no se Juvia— la rubia se tocaba el mentón con un dedo, lo único que quería hacer era volver a verme.

Gray y yo estuvimos por un rato dentro del centro comercial aun no podía olvidar esos ojos color chocolate y esa cabellera rubia que vi en la cafetería, cuando estábamos, por salir de centro comercial Gray miró su reloj.

—Natsu, son casi las seis que te parece si... —Gray no pudo terminar de hablar ya que mí teléfono lo interrumpió.

—Disculpa, permíteme un momento. —dije tomando la llamada.

—Descuida, contesta —me dijo Gray

La llamada era de mí jefe, me pidió que lo acompañará a una cena de negocios al parecer tenía que cerrar un contrato y como el haz de la empresa me pidió mí apoyo para asegurar el contrato, además mi jefe me comentó que el señor Heartfilia dueño de la corporación de electricidad era quien nos acompañaría en la cena más bien era el al que necesitábamos en nuestro proyecto, mi jefe me pidió que fuera por que el señor Heartfilia planeaba llevar a su hija a la cena y según mí jefe yo era de su rango de edad, terminé la llamada que me absorbió por 10 minutos, mire a Gray que entendió antes de que le dijera.

—Creo te dejare colgado Gray, tengo trabajo.

Gray solo levantó ambas manos y encogió sus hombros.

—Quien diría que Natsu Dragneel pospondría una salida a divertirse por ir a trabajar, ciertamente hemos madurado Natsu — yo solo le di un pequeño empujón en el hombro a mí buen amigo.

— Eso parece, te llamaré mañana Gray para salir de nuevo tal vayamos a un bar— Gray solo rió.

— Bien así quedamos nos vemos entonces Natsu— y con un ademán se retiró, me quede parado en la puerta del centro comercial solo, después fui a mí coche un Challenger negro, y conduje a mí departamento.

* * *

Continuara…


	2. Vainilla

**Fairy Tail y sus personajes pertenecen a Hiro Mashima**

**POR UNA REBANADA DE PASTEL**

**Por**

**LucasElric**

* * *

**Vainilla**

Estuve un rato sin hacer nada hasta que me di una ducha luego tuve que sacar de mí armario uno de mis pocos trajes elegantes era de color oscuro me lo puse al verme frente al espejo no pude dejar salir una sonrisa estaba vistiéndome mejor que Gray, así que una vez listo le marque a mí jefe para que me dijera donde sería la cena a la cual me estaba empezando a retrasar me fui al restaurante, al llegar no pude evitar notar que era un lugar muy elegante al dirigirme a la mesa donde mi jefe me esperaba comenzó su plan.

—Vaya, Natsu hoy te estas luciendo, que bueno, nuestro invitado llegará en unos momentos, es vital que Heartfilia firme el contrato, así que debemos entretenerlo ¿ok? — asentí era sencillo el plan, entretener al señor Heartfilia y demostrarle lo bueno y beneficioso que resultaría su firma con nosotros.

Pasaron unos 15 minutos cuando el señor Heartfilia llego al restaurante, lo que me sorprendió mucho y parece ser que no solo a mí, fue el ver de nuevo esos ojos de color chocolate y esa cabellera rubia, el señor Heartfilia estaba a lado de su hija, este llego a la mesa y antes incluso que mi jefe me puse de pie cuando la chica rubia se sentó, mi jefe me miro de reojo y pude ver que levantaba un pulgar imaginario diciéndome "muy bien chico, todo un caballero", pero era inevitable dejar de ver la hermosura de la hija de Heartfilia, aún más me estaba poniendo nervioso de que esos ojos color chocolates tampoco me dejaran de ver, y que era eso?, acaso es una sonrisa discreta?!, esta chica es un enigma para mí, es realmente hermosa, el señor Heartfilia noto que tanto su hija como yo no habíamos dejado de hacer contacto visual, y quien podría dejar de ver tal hermosura.

— Hmp— hiso el señor Heartfilia para llamar la atención de todos los presentes en la mesa, yo tuve que forzarme a concentrarme en mi trabajo después de todo, a eso había ido.

—Bien déjeme presentarme una vez más, soy Jude Heartfilia, pero ustedes ya lo saben— dijo en forma monótona el hombre.

—Esta linda señorita, es mi hija Lucy Heartfilia— Lucy eh, con que ese es el nombre de esta chica que me ha cautivado solo con su mirada, se ve muy distinta de cuando estaba en la cafetería hace unas horas atrás, parece que sabe comportarse cuando la ocasión lo demanda.

— Hola, mucho gusto, como dijo mi padre soy Lucy Heartfilia— dijo la rubia estrechando la mano de mi jefe y después la mía, cuando nuestras manos entraron en contacto pude ver un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Mi jefe tomo un pequeño sorbo de vino.

—Mucho gusto señor Heartfilia, son Gildarts Clive, el líder de la empresa y este buen joven que ve aquí— con su brazo izquierdo me abrazo de forma burda, Lucy se rio de forma discreta y el señor Heartfilia también mostro una sonrisa cerrada.

— Es mi mano derecha, no se deje llevar por su edad es muy hábil en los negocios— el señor Heartfilia, asintió.

— Bueno chico preséntate tú mismo— le tendí mi mano al señor Heartfilia.

— Soy Natsu Dragneel, mucho gusto señor Heartfilia.

Después de las presentaciones nos sirvieron la cena comimos y hablamos de negocios, ahora no podría distraerme primero estaba el trabajo que había ido a hacer, no sabía si era mi imaginación pero Lucy me observaba de forma atenta a todos mis gestos desde cuando tomaba agua, hasta el momento en que sostenía un buen debate con su padre.

—Vaya Clive ¿de dónde sacaste a este chico? Es muy bueno en el dialogo.

— Haha ese es mi secreto Heartfilia, por algo es mi mano derecha— el señor Heartfilia se rio, luego volteo a ver la pista de baile del salón, después me miro.

— Chico, porque no sacas a bailar a mi hija mientras tu jefe y yo hablamos de negocios importantes— mi jefe me sonrió imagine que me levantaba de nuevo un pulgar diciendo "lo hiciste chico", por otro lado me levante.

— Entonces con su permiso señor Heartfilia— me levante y le extendí mi mano a la rubia— ¿me concede el honor de bailar, señorita Heartfilia?— ella esbozo una sonrisa y tomo mi mano.

La lleve al centro del salón con la gente que había bailando no nos podrían ver desde nuestra mesa, cuando comencé bailar con ella me sentí acalorado llevaba un vestido de tipo sin mangas, ni tirantes que cubrieran una parte de sus bien poblados pechos, creo que se les dice vestidos tipo strapless creo, el vestido era de color vino, la música era lenta así que ella paso sus manos por detrás de mí cuello, y yo me vi en la necesidad de poner mis manos sobre sus caderas, pude notar que yo estaba poniéndome rojo, pero curiosamente ella también estaba sonrojada, necesito romper el hielo, pensé ¿pero que le podría preguntar? Y se me ocurrió algo trivial.

— Señorita Heartfilia en…—

—Lucy, dime Lucy, así yo podre decirte solo Natsu— válgame dios su voz era relajante y explosiva al mismo tiempo ¿cómo es que esta chica pudiera provocarme todo esto?

Tome un poco de aire, mala idea lo único que pude respirar fue la fragancia que emanaba de ella, vainilla, si esto sigue así no poder contenerme mucho, trate de retomar mi platica.

— L-Lucy — ¿porque se me hace tan difícil decirle Lucy? esperen un momento, ella también esta sonrojada aún más después de que la llame por su nombre, solo para comprobarlo.

—Lucy— la chica se sonrojo de nuevo.

— ¿A qué te dedicas? ¿Trabajas con tu padre en la empresa?

— No, yo trabajo en una pequeña empresa farmacéutica— al parecer el hablar de nuestros trabajos funciono, la canción aun no terminaba y yo no quería que terminara, ella estaba tan cerca de mí.

— Con que una empresa farmacéutica eh, ha dime, te gusto el pastel de chocolate— ella sonrió, y asintió.

— Estuvo delicioso N-Natsu— rayos incluso si ella menciona mi nombre yo me pongo nervioso, cuando la música empezó a ser más pausada me di cuenta de que bailábamos más lento de normal.

— Creo que te debo dar apropiadamente las gracias— dicho eso pude sentir como su busto se pegó más a mí y como con ayuda de las zapatillas que traía se estaba estirando para llegar más cerca de mi rostro, ya no podía resistirlo más tenía que sentir esos labios sonrosados, incline mi rostro y justo cuando estaba a punto de rozar mis labios con los suyos, la música se detuvo, ambos abrimos los ojos y tomamos compostura; yo tan solo la lleve a la mesa para mi pesar sin ningún premio, al sentarnos era aún más evidente que entre nosotros había esa chispa, el señor Heartfilia, se levantó de la mesa igual mi jefe y por supuesto Lucy y yo, el señor Heartfilia le estrecho la mano a mi jefe.

— Bueno Clive, fue una velada sumamente exquisita, envía el lunes a tu notario para que todo quede oficial.

— Claro Heartfilia, ahí estará— al parecer mi jefe lo había logrado, el señor Heartfilia, me dio un apretón de manos.

— Espero que no sea la última vez que nos veamos joven Dragneel, tienes talento para negociar y convencer.

— Claro señor Heartfilia, la próxima vez tal vez le guste algo menos formal— entonces me decidí tire una indirecta con la esperanza de que Lucy la captara.

— Como dije — mientras mire a Lucy. — La próxima vez podría ser algo menos formal, de hecho hay un club en el centro de la ciudad se llama Fairy, yo suelo ir ahí en ocasiones los fines de semana con un buen amigo, para socializar, tal vez vaya mañana— el señor Heartfilia no entendió ni J de la indirecta puesto que solo me dijo.

— Ah, claro pero quizás en otra ocasión soy alguien ocupado— por suerte parece que Lucy si entendió mis indirectas porque sonrió, después de ver de nuevo esa sonrisa no pude evitar esbozar igual una; mi día termino de forma común cuando estaba tumbado en mi cama solo podía pensar en ella.

En un departamento un poco más lujoso que el mío había una chica rubia acostada en su cama, con una almohada abrazada, solo susurro "_mañana, en Fairy, te veré de nuevo, Natsu_".

* * *

Continuara…


	3. Fairy's Club

**Fairy Tail y sus personajes pertenecen a Hiro Mashima**

**POR UNA REBANADA DE PASTEL**

**Por**

**LucasElric**

* * *

**Fairy's Club**

A la mañana siguiente me desperté muy temprano salí a correr, después cuando regrese me prepare un desayuno, cuando estaba comiéndolo mi jefe me llamó, me felicitó por mí buen comportamiento la noche anterior en la cena, y me comentó algo sumamente raro, me dijo que Jude Heartfilia le pidió mí número telefónico por alguna razón, paso un rato y sucedió lo que esperaba, mi celular sonó con un número desconocido, yo acepté la llamada.

― ¿Si diga? ―la voz que respondió se me hiso raramente familiar.

―Hola buen día, joven Dragneel―!Ah! ¡¿Por qué el señor Heartfilia, me llama?! Aun así debo mantener la compostura.

―Señor Heartfilia, buenos días, ¿A que debo su llamada?

―Tranquilo no es nada relacionado con el trabajo ―!Ah! Eso me asusta más acaso se dio cuenta de las indirectas que le di a Lucy.

―Mmm, entonces en que puedo ayudarlo.

―Verás, Dragneel, anoche pude ver como mí hija estaba realmente feliz con tu compañía... ― acaso este señor tiene un radar integrado, no puedo hacer algo que perjudique el contrato con mí jefe―... y quería saber si podrías alguna vez salir con mi hija, se su amigo, sé que no tiene muchas amigas, de hecho solo se de una que es la más cercana, la chica se llama Lockser, lo que quiero decirte es que ella es muy cerrada con las personas, ayer noté que ella estaba muy a gusto contigo― vaya esto no me lo esperaba acaso estoy recibiendo su permiso para salir con su hija.

―Bueno señor Heartfilia, yo, me honra que me pida eso, y le prometo que tratare de acercarme a su hija―es ahora debo dejarle en claro mis intenciones no debo ocultarle.

―Pero debo dejarle algo claro señor Heartfilia.

―Me gusta tu franqueza chico habla―tomé aire, ni siquiera cuando corro me siento tan falto de oxígeno.

―Señor Heartfilia, me gusta su hija, usted dirá que como es posible después de solo una noche, pero es algo que no pude evitar―después de eso hubo un largo silencio, yo no sabía si me habían colgado aún estaba en la línea.

Lo que escuche era una sonora carcajada alguien se reía fuertemente del otro lado de la bocina.

―Este, este, señor Heartfilia.

―Vaya que si tienes talento para negociar chico, si mi hija se enamora de ti entonces no podría hacer nada es su vida después de todo, entonces buena suerte chico.

Y pum colgó la llamada, yo estaba todo confundido, ahora debo marcarle a Gray para que vayamos al club en la noche, tomé de nuevo mí celular y marque el numeró de mí amigo, por suerte él contestó.

―Buen día, diga―clásico de Gray siempre formal.

―Gray soy Natsu, hoy saldremos al club y tienes que ir entiendes―escuche como suspiro, ni modo que se aguante.

―Bien, dime como te fue el trabajo ayer―debería decirle que vi de nuevo a mí rubia favorita, no el ni siquiera sabría porque es mí "rubia favorita".

―Me fue muy bien cerré el trato, por eso hay que celebrar.

―Bien, ¿tu coche o el mío? ―no me quiero arriesgar así que mejor deberíamos ir en el suyo.

―En el tuyo, tu Mercedes deportivo clásico luce mejor que mí Challenger.

―Ok, a qué hora paso por ti o nos vemos allá- sería mejor si le digo que nos veamos en el club.

―Nos vemos allá a eso de las nueve.

―Bien, así quedamos entonces.

Terminé la llamada y me dispuse a realizar mis actividades hasta que llegase la hora de ir al club.

Fin Narrativa Natsu

Narrativa Común

Por otro lado en el departamento de Lucy, esta estaba sentada en uno de sus muebles le estaba marcando a Juvia su amiga, después de esperar en la línea por un buen rato, su amiga tomó su llamada.

―Bueno, ¿Lucy? ―contesto la peli azul desde el otro lado de la bocina.

―¡Juvia! por fin contestas, tengo un montón de cosas que contarte, dime que me acompañaras más tarde, creo que tengo una cita ―la cabello azulado no entendía lo que la rubia le decía, escucho atentamente toda la historia de la rubia, incluso ella se emocionó con la parte en la que casi se besaba con el pelirosa, después escucho lo que la rubia le dijo sobre ir al club Fairy esa noche, y de que tal vez el amigo del que el pelirosa habló fuese ese otro chico de cabello negro azabache azulado.

―Entonces Juvia tienes que venir a mí casa a las seis para que veamos que ponernos ok.

―Este bien te veo a esa hora Lucy―dicho eso colgó el teléfono.

El día paso de forma inusualmente lento, al caer la noche Natsu estaba arreglándose para salir, se puso un conjunto de gris y blanco, llevaba una camisa blanca manga larga encima un chaleco de color gris bajo, unos pantalones de color gris oscuro y unos zapatos de color negro, se puso una colonia fragancia con aroma a pino, salió a las 8:15pm de su departamento tenía la costumbre de llegar antes de lo planeado.

Eran cerca de las 9:20pm, cuando las chicas llegaron al club, en la marquesina estaba el nombre del club letras de neón "Fairy´s Club". El lugar más popular de la ciudad para entre debías o ser socio del club o haber hecho una cita, de lo contrario deberías hacer una larga fila para ingresar, Juvia llevaba puesto un vestido corto de color acero oscuro el vestido era corto y un poco ajustado era sin mangas escotado, su cabello lo había dejado suelto con un único adorno sobre el un listón con una mariposa de color café ubicaba de medio lado en su parte izquierdo, en comparación Lucy llevaba un vestido tipo estraple corto rojo como la sangre, llevaba el cabello suelto sin ningún adorno más que un pequeño broche de color azul en forma de corazón que sostenía de medio lado su flequillo hacia la izquierda.

Y había llegado el momento para entrar en el club el "cadenero" las detuvo momentáneamente.

―Si, buenas noches, ¿son socias del club? ― Lucy y Juvia se miraron alternativamente.

―No, íbamos a vernos con alguien―comentó Lucy, el tipo de la entrada miró su lista y las volvió a mirar.

―Si, entiendo, ¿tienen entonces alguna reservación? ―a Lucy le salía una gota en la cabeza, sabía que debió haber reservado ahí o al menos tratar de contactar Natsu, pero ni siquiera tenía su numeró, estaba entrando en pánico, cuando una voz seria y formal habló detrás de ella.

―Son, mis acompañantes―dijo Gray desde detrás de Juvia y Lucy, la primera no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco al tener tan cercano a Gray quien iba vestido con unos pantalones negros, una camisa manga larga del mismo color del vestido de su amiga rubia y una corbata de color azul marino o al menos ese color es el que ella distinguió.

El hombre de la entrada lo miró receloso, pensando que solo trataba de meterlas por ser lindas y poder ligarlas.

―Sus acompañantes eh, dígame ¿es socio del club o tiene reservación? ―Gray miró su reloj vio que ya se había retado casi media hora y conocía perfectamente los desesperado que era su amigo.

―Soy socio, búsqueme en la lista―el hombre de la entrada asintió mientras miraba su lista musito ― ¿Nombre?

―Gray Fullbuster ―dijo Gray con su tono frío típico en su voz, el tipo de la entrada se llevó gran asombro al encontrar el nombre de Gray Fullbuster en la lista, en la sección de socios platinum ahí donde su nombre estaba acompañado solo de unos cuantos mas, incluido mí nombre; el hombre rápidamente cambio su actitud.

―Oh, mía disculpas señor Fullbuster―dijo el de la entrada, Juvia y Lucy estaban anonadadas por el trato que el daban a Gray, el tipo de la entrada los dejó pasar de inmediato, ya adentro Gray camino unos pasos para girarse hacia Lucy y Juvia.

―Vamos, supongo que ese idiota de Natsu de alguna forma logró citarte aquí hoy ¿verdad? ―tanto Lucy como Juvia asintieron sin decir una palabra, Gray observó a las dos chicas.

―Ustedes son las de la cafetería de ayer verdad―sentenció Gray, otra vez con esa forma fría de deducir y analizar las cosas a su manera, después de ver a ambas chicas concluyó.

―A ti te invito Natsu verdad―dijo mientras señalaba a Lucy.

―Eh, si como lo sabes―dijo la rubia, Gray dejó salir un suspiro antes de contestarle.

―Eres de su tipo, supongo que le gustaste, lo cual es bueno―Lucy se sonrojo al escucharlo, Gray se giró hacia Juvia.

―creo que esta noche seré tu acompañante ―al decir eso Gray esbozó una sonrisa cerrada que provocó que Juvia se sonrojara violentamente, las dirigió hacia dentro del club, después busco con la mirada a Natsu y lo encontró en una de las mesas que estaban en la terraza, los tres caminaron hasta llegar ahí.

Fin Narrativa Común

Narrativa Natsu

Yo estaba pensando en cómo es que Gray siempre demoraba al llegar a algún lugar hasta que noté que alguien me dio un pequeño golpe en mí hombro izquierdo me giré para ver quién era y tal como pensaba era mi amigo en compañía de dos chicas sumamente lindas una de cabello azul celeste que no se veía nada mal y ella, la chica con esos ojos color chocolate que me cautivaron desde que los vi, ahí me decidí que antes de que acabaré la noche haría míos esos labios sonrojados, me levanté de forma rápida para recibirla, Gray levantó una ceja.

―Oh, no tienes por qué levantarte por mí Natsu―dijo mí amigo las chicas se rieron del comentario de Gray, pude notar que por un momento mi amigo miró de reojo a la chica de cabello azul, algo inusual en Gray ya que raramente se fija en mujeres siempre está más preocupado por su trabajo.

―Ha-ha-ha, como si me hubiera levantado por ti, lo hice por ellas―dije invitando a las chicas a que sentaran en las sillas, ambas lo hicieron, yo quede de frente a Lucy.

Mientras que Gray estaba de frente a Juvia, antes de que las chicas dijeran algo, Gray hiso un ademán para llamar al mesero, mientras que yo no pude contenerme más tenía que decirle a Lucy lo bien, que digo bien lo increíble que se veía.

―Este, Lucy te ves muy hermosa―rayos por que dije algo tan vergonzoso Gray parecía divertirse con mi comportamiento, lo peor es que con mí comentario Lucy se sonrojo, se veía sumamente linda cuando se sonrojaba así.

―Gracias, N-Natsu, tú también te ves bien― ¡pero es que esta chica puede ser tan linda! por otro lado Gray me imito aunque no sé si por puro formalismo o por algo más.

― ¿Cómo te llamas? te ves muy elegante y linda―dijo Gray mientras miraba a Juvia, ésta se sonrojo tan violentamente que era imposible ocultarlo, Gray sonrió para ella―vaya te ves sumamente linda cuando te pones así―dijo Gray, no sé por qué pero los comentarios de Gray estaban creando estragos en la pobre Juvia, tanto Lucy como yo, estábamos atónitos por la escena, ella por su amiga y yo por el idiota que tenía por amigo, cuando pareciese que Juvia recobró aire habló.

―G-gra-gracias por el cumplido, me llamo Juvia Lockser―dijo por fin Juvia, esto era algo un poco tenso ya.

No sé como pero de alguna forma pasamos una noche muy entretenida, después de superar los halagos que nos hicimos los cuatros, comenzamos a charlar de forma ya más relajada, quien diría que Juvia podría atraer toda la atención de amigo, aunque creo entenderlo ya que yo no pase por alto ninguna de las palabras de mí rubia favorita así como tampoco deje de mirar sus gestos, su sonrisa era lo que me seguía cautivando más y más.

Ya era hora de que cerraran el club, el administrador nos dijo que ya era hora de cerrar, pero nosotros queríamos aun seguir conversando no habíamos ingerido alcohol apenas habíamos tomado un vaso cada uno, así de bueno era el ambiente que no necesitábamos de bebidas embriagantes para pasarla bien, cuando ya estábamos fuera del club, no pude contenerme más cuando Lucy estaba caminando hacia el auto(ya habíamos quedado de llevarlas a su casa), la tomé del antebrazo ella pareció como si estuviera yo molesto, pero en realidad estaba totalmente nervioso, ella se giró hacia mi debido al agarre repentino.

― ¿Na-Natsu? ―dijo ella con las mejillas un poco sonrojadas intuyendo lo que pasaría ante la inminente proximidad que estaba creando entre los dos.

―Lu-Lucy, yo, discúlpame pero... ―no pude terminar de hablar ya que al parecer estaba tardando mucho y por ende ella tomó la iniciativa, paso sus manos sobre mí cuello y acerco su rostro tanto como pudo, sentí como el peso de su cuerpo caía sobre el mío, y ahí fue cuando por fin probé el dulce néctar de sus labios, el roce de sus labios con los míos me provocó una inmensa descarga de adrenalina como si una corriente eléctrica corriera a través de mí, puse mi mano derecha en su espalda quería tenerla lo más ver de mí, en definitiva no dejaría que ella se apartara de mí, quien diría que encontraría la felicidad solo por ceder una simple rebanada de pastel de chocolate.

* * *

Continuara…

**N.A:**

**Hola a todos mis estimados lectores, les quiero decir que subiré los capítulos de este fic de manera semanal. Solo por esta ocasión decidí adelantar un capítulo, tómenlo como un regalo de fin de año e inicio del nuevo, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y les deseo un feliz año nuevo y que tengan una excelente noche de año viejo.**

**Hasta pronto lectores.**

**LucasElric (^.^)/**


	4. Advenimiento

**Fairy Tail y sus personajes pertenecen a Hiro Mashima**

**POR UNA REBANA DE PASTEL**

**Por**

**LucasElric**

**Advenimiento**

Narrativa de Natsu

Han pasado unas semanas desde que comencé a tener citas con Lucy, no la he vuelto a besar desde esa noche en el Fairy Clubs, pero espero con ansias volver a sentir sus labios, decidimos ir despacio por ello ahora tenemos citas para conocernos más, aunque no creo que eso fuese necesario, esa chica se ha vuelto una obsesión para mí, no puedo dejar de pensar en ella, todo me encanta de ella su voz, su cabello, su cuerpo, pero sobretodo sus ojos eso ojos que me cautivaron, esos ojos de color chocolate que dan destellos de inocencia y ternura y a la vez de ser una chica atrevida y expresiva, no me canso de verlos y no dejare que se aleje de mí.

Hablando de obsesiones haha, lo que me divierte mucho es lo que Lucy me ha contado, al parecer Juvia su amiga ha estado acosando a Gray, al parecer ella quedo prendada de Gray, y ahora le llama casi todos los días, el teléfono de Gray se lo proporcione yo haha, lo hago por su propio bien, no le haría daño salir con Juvia y seria increíble que ellos comenzaran a salir, después de todo su última novia no era muy buena persona que digamos, Ha!, ni mencionar que Gray esta entre irritado y ansioso con el "acoso" de Juvia, pero aun que no quiera admitirlo las veces que he hablado con Gray, este muestra cierto interés en Juvia.

Era un martes ya por la tarde, yo estaba en mi oficina del trabajo cuando recibí una llamada.

― ¿Diga? ―dije, ya que el identificador no reconoció el número.

Me sorprendí mucho al escuchar la voz que me contesto del otro lado de la bocina, yo esperaría escuchar la voz de un persona desconocida, pero esta voz me era imposible de olvidar y a pesar de que Yo sabía que no podría ser cierto aun así no pude evitar sentirme sin aire.

― ¡¿L-Lisanna?! ―dije casi petrificado al escuchar la voz.

―Hmpk, veo que aun confundes mi voz con la de ella, Natsu―dijo la voz del otro lado de la bocina.

La tensión que había en mí se dispersó lentamente, siempre había confundido la voz de Lisanna con la de su hermana mayor Mirajane.

― ¿Mira? ¡¿Eres tú?! ―musite.

―Si Natsu, ¡¿Quién más?! Regrese a la ciudad y tenía ganas de verte y hablar contigo―fue lo que dijo Mira, apartando eso ¿Cómo rayos consiguió mi número?

Hasta donde yo recordaba Mira siempre me había dado la impresión de mostrar cierto interés en mí, al principio creí que era porque quería ver cómo me comportaba con su hermana menor, pero en una ocasión escuche como Lisanna y Mira discutían, al parecer a Lisanna le molestaba la actitud de Mira conmigo, yo siempre me hacia el ingenuo en esos casos, ya que a mi quien me gustaba en ese entonces era Lisanna, aunque Lisanna era linda, debía admitir que la belleza de Mira la superaba con creces.

―Ahh, este, yo―comencé a balbucear, escuche como Mira soltó un suspiro poco disimulado.

―Ooh, vamos, no te he visto desde…bueno tu sabes…ese día en el cementerio―dijo ella.

Tenía razón, no he visto a nadie de la familia Strauss desde ese día que enterramos en el cementerio a Lisanna. Después de lo sucedido me mudé de esa ciudad pequeña, fue cuando me aleje de todos a veces recibo un mail de Elfman su hermano, pero solo eso.

―He, bien, ¿Dónde quieres que nos veamos? ―le dije sin muchos animos.

―Mmm, hay un restaurant italiano en el lado este de la ciudad, está cerca del departamento en el que ahora estoy viviendo―dijo ella animadamente.

―Me parece bien Mira, ¿Cuándo quieres que nos veamos? ―pregunte resignado, sabía que ya no podía escapar de esto.

― ¡Mañana, claro está! ―dijo Mira animadamente.

―Bien nos vemos mañana―fue lo que dije antes de colgar.

El resto de la tarde pasó relativamente normal, estaba saliendo de la oficina cuando mi teléfono celular sonó, al ver quien era no pude evitar esbozar una sonrisa.

― ¡Hola! Lucy—dije alegre por hablar con mi rubia favorita.

― ¿Quieres que salgamos?... ¡claro! que me gustaría…oh, mañana…lo siento Lucy, estaré ocupado mañana…pero si quieres podemos ir pasado mañana…si enserio, nos vemos entonces, te quiero linda…si, adiós—fue lo que le dije antes de colgar, por alguna razón me sentía culpable por esconderle la verdad a Lucy, pero necesitaba cerrar por completo mi historia con Lisanna y su familia.

Fin Narrativa de Natsu

Narrativa común

Al día siguiente en el trabajo de Gray…

Gray estaba en su oficina-laboratorio, estaba trabajando con unos reactivos químicos con el fin de crear de crear un pesticida ecológico, después de varios intentos parecía que ya estaba logrando algo, después de un rato más de estar dentro del laboratorio se pasó a su oficina contigua, cuando entro pudo escuchar que su teléfono celular estaba sonando, cuando se acercó el teléfono dejo de sonar, tomo su teléfono y vio en el registro de llamadas, catorce llamadas perdidas de "la acosadora", era así como Gray había registrado a Juvia en sus contactos y bueno, Juvia se había esmerado en recibir ese sobrenombre, lo llamaba alrededor de dieciocho a veinte veces al día, y las veces que Gray se dignaba a contestar la llamada, ella simplemente colgaba al escuchar la voz de esté.

Gray aun no sabía cómo rayos Juvia había conseguido su número telefónico, el teléfono sonó por quinceava vez y en efecto era ella quien marcaba de nuevo, Gray ya derrotado de todo eso suspiro pesadamente mientras bajaba la cabeza y tomaba la llamada.

― ¿Si, diga? Habla Gray—dijo de manera formal, ya que esa era su forma habitual de contestar una llamada.

―Gra-Gray, soy Ju-Juvia— ¿_en serio?, ¡no me digas!_—fue lo que pensaba Gray para sus adentros.

-Huh, Juvia, hola ¿Cómo estás?—dijo de forma usual.

― ¡Bien!, me alegra que te preocupes por mi…—decía Juvia por la bocina, Gray estaba cansado por la plática y por el largo día que había tenido—…este, ¡¿Gray, quería saber si quisieras venir a mi casa a cenar, más tarde?!—soltó Juvia de forma tan rápida que ni si quiera Gray pudo entender lo que dijo.

― ¡¿Heh?! Discúlpame, no te entendí.

―Q-que, si quieres venir a cenar más tarde a mi casa Gray—dijo la chica nerviosa.

Gray estaba analizando detenidamente lo que había escuchado, era la primera vez que Juvia lo invitaba a su casa y digamos que las únicas veces que la veía era cuando salían en citas dobles con Natsu y Lucy, y eso lo hacía solo porque Natsu lo obligaba no por que quisiera salir, tenía que tener sumo cuidado de lo que iba a responder, si contestaba algo impropio podría hacer sentir mal a Juvia…

― _¡__Pero que rayos me pasa!—_pensó Gray— _¡¿Por qué me estoy preocupando por ella?! Además es cierto que hoy no tuve tiempo de ir a comer, así que tengo un poco de hambre, y tenía planeado pedir comida a domicilio cuando llegara a casa de todas formas, además creo que Juvia no es una mala chica, si omitimos su comportamiento obsesivo claro está—_pensaba Gray detalladamente.

―Bien, ¿Dónde nos vemos?—dijo Gray, esté pudo escuchar como la chica dio un pequeño grito de alegría del otro lado de la bocina.

―Hmpk, si quieres puedo ir a tu trabajo para que nos vayamos juntos—dijo emocionada Juvia.

―Ok, te envío en un texto la dirección de mi trabajo, saldré a eso de las ocho, así que calcula tu tiempo de llegada—dijo Gray.

― ¡Si!, Juvia estará ahí a las ocho en punto—decía emocionada la chica antes de colgar.

―_Al menos hoy comeré algo casual en compañía de una chica linda—_pensaba Gray_—_ ¡¿_Pero qué?!—_ ¡porque pensé eso!, además ¡¿Por qué se dirigió a ella misma en tercera persona?! –en definitiva Gray estaba empezando a tenerle cariño Juvia aunque no quisiera admitirlo.

Juvia había implementado la táctica más antigua para conquistar a un hombre, atraerlo a través de la comida, ya saben lo que dicen: para llegar al corazón de un hombre, nada es más rápido que a través de su estómago.

Y había funcionado bien para Juvia, ya que Gray había mordido el anzuelo, por así decirse.

Eran cerca de las ocho de la noche…

En la zona centro de la ciudad bueno casi al sur de esta, había una chica de cabellos dorados y ojos color chocolate, en una clínica productora de fármacos, lugar donde trabajaba, ella estaba un poco decaída ya que hubiese querido salir con Natsu, pero este último le había dicho que no podría ya que estaría ocupado en su trabajo, pero quedaron de salir mañana.

―Oye, Lucy, ¿Quieres ir a cenar? ―dijo su compañero de trabajo cuando ambos estaban descendiendo por el ascensor.

―Hmm, no lo sé Loke, ya te había comentado que ahora he comenzado a salir con alguien―dijo Lucy, ella sabía que su amigo Loke estaba interesado en ella, además pensaba que no sería correcto, meditaba ella en esto mientras Natsu estaba en su mente.

―Vamos solo es una cena―insistió Loke. Lucy quien tenía algo de hambre termino por ceder esperando no arrepentirse de su decisión.

―Bien, ¿Dónde iremos? ―quiso saber Lucy.

― ¡Excelente! ―dijo animadamente Loke―Conozco un lugar donde preparan una pasta exquisita, en un restaurant italiano que está en el lado este de la ciudad.

―Ok, vamos―dijo la rubia saliendo del ascensor.

Tal vez no lo sabrían Natsu, Gray, Juvia y Lucy pero esa noche traería cambios a la vida de ellos…

Continuara…

Paste your document here...


	5. Cena para Tres

**Fairy Tail y sus personajes pertenecen a Hiro Mashima**

**POR UNA REBANA DE PASTEL**

**Por**

**LucasElric**

**Cena para Tres**

Narrativa de Natsu

Salí de la oficina no sin antes hablar con Gildarts mi jefe sobre un nuevo negocio, al subir a mi coche no puede evitar verme como iba vestido, zapatos negros y pantalón de vestir del mismo color, camisa gris de fondo y un saco de color negro, puff!, creo que me vestí demasiado formal, bueno es solo una cena con una conocida y acabo de salir del trabajo, así que es valida mi vestimenta me decía a mi mismo; conduje al restaurant que me había dicho Mira, llegue en cuestión de minutos, al bajar el valet parking se llevo mi coche al estacionamiento, mire el lugar y debía decir que a pesar de ser un lugar ni muy grande ni muy pequeño, era algo ostentoso.

Pase al vestíbulo donde un señor de unos sesenta o setenta años quizás me recibió detrás de un pequeño pulpito, era obvio el recepcionista del lugar, pude ver como era el lugar, en el centro había varias mesas y a los lados habían mesas que eran separadas por paredes medianas (mayor referencia si alguno ha ido a algún Burger King la mesas son separadas por pequeñas divisiones, es algo similar), en el lado de la esquina izquierda al fondo del lugar pude ver un letrero que decía sanitarios, y en la esquina contraria la de la derecha al fondo habían dos puertas unidas en estilo de empuje o jale para pasar a través de ellas; en fin cuando entre el recepcionista me saludo con la clásica cortesía.

―buenas noches Joven, desea mesa para uno o ¿Espera a alguien más? ―me dijo el señor con voz monocorde.

―Ah, este, mesa para dos, pero creo que mi acompañante hiso una reservación previa―dije recordando que Mira me había comentado que ella llegaría primero, el señor detrás de su pulpito comenzó a buscar un nombre.

―Bien, ¿Cómo se llama su acompañante? ―dijo de forma elegante, eso me recordó cuando Gray y yo nos hicimos pasar por meseros para ligar hace ya mucho tiempo, pero esa es otra historia XP.

―Mira…jane Strauss―dije con un balbuceo torpe.

El recepcionista busco en una lista y en efecto hallo su nombre ahí.

―Si, la señorita Strauss, llego hace unos quince minutos, no es de caballeros hace esperar a una dama, más aun si la dama es tan hermosa como lo es su acompañante Joven.

Me regaño prácticamente el viejo, este ultimo llamo a un mesero y le dijo que me llevara a la mesa indicada.

Después de superar los regaños del recepcionista, el mesero me llevo a la mesa donde ya estaba Mira, era como siempre la recordaba, Mira estaba despampanante, ella llevaba un vestido corto sin mangas que a mi parecer era algo ajustado por que aun estando ella sentada podía ver como el vestido estaba amoldado a la perfección a cada parte de su cuerpo, era de color rojo intenso el color contrastaba con su cabello suelto, y para rematar el cuello del vestido era en V mostrando un escote provocativo.

― Hola Mira, ¿Cómo has estado? ― dije inclinándome para saludarla con un beso formal en la mejilla.

― Muy bien ahora que te veo Natsu― dijo Mira con su habitual doble sentido, al parecer no había cambiado su sentido del humor en estos años― te ves bien Natsu, ese estilo de ejecutivo te pega.

― Gracias― dije un poco relajado tomando asiento en mi lugar― te ves muy elegante con ese vestido.

Bueno si ella elogio mi forma de vestir, debería hacer lo mismo ¿no?, comenzamos a charlar de los viejos tiempos…

Fin Narrativa de Natsu

Narrativa Común

Lucy y Loke llegaron media hora después al mismo restaurant donde se encontraba Natsu, al entrar el mesero los guio a la mesa de la esquina que estaba en frente del local, la que estaba junto a los vitrales de la entrada, durante el corto trayecto a la mesa Lucy vio a Mira, ya que ella estaba sentada con vista hacia el frente del local.

― _huauh, es muy bonita esa chica de cabello blanco, ¿Será modelo?_ ― es lo que pensaba Lucy.

Cuando se sorprendió al ver que su acompañante se la había caído algo de la mesa y se inclinaba a recogerlo, Lucy nunca podría haber imaginado que quien se inclino a recogerlo fue ¡Natsu! no pudo ver más ya que el mesero los guio a su mesa.

La noche transcurrió a Loke y Lucy les llevaron pasta bañada en salsa de tomate con especias, a pesar de que la cena estaba deliciosa, Lucy solo podía pensar en el por que Natsu no le había dicho la verdad.

Fin Narrativa Común

Narrativa Natsu

Nos trajeron nuestros pedidos, dos cortes de filete bañados con una salsa agridulce y una botella de vino tinto.

― Bueno Natsu, basta de hablar del pasado― dijo Mira después de darle un sorbo a su copa de vino.

― Bien ¿De que deseas charlar? ― dije mientras hacia lo mismo y le daba un sorbo a mi copa.

― Mmm― decía ella mientras se acomodaba.

Mira entrelazo los dedos de sus manos para usarlas como soporte mientras colocaba su quijada sobre ellas, a su vez se inclinaba un poco hacia mi, no se si lo hacia de manera intencional o solo lo hacia para prestar más atención a lo que yo decía, pero al momento en que Mira se puso en esa postura, definitivamente me dejo una panorámica suya muy provocativa, tuve que tragar saliva para responder de forma más o menos normal.

― Mmm, ya se, dime Natsu, ¿Has estado con alguien además de Lisanna? ― ¡Me soltó de golpe!.

Tosí un poco me estaba ahogando con el vino que estaba bebiendo en ese preciso momento, y a decir verdad esa pregunta no me la esperaba, a como pude recupere el aliento mientras que Mira se reía de la situación.

― Mira, esa pregunta me tomo desprevenido― dije tratando de enfocar mi mirada en sus ojos y no en sus bien proporcionados pechos de los cuales tenia un vista privilegiada en ese momento.

― Huh, por tu actitud parece que no has estado con nadie ¿Verdad? ― Siempre su manera tan sutil de hablar, había olvidado que ella es de las personas que no tienen ni una sola pizca de pudor en esos temas.

― Bueno, a decir verdad si.

― Ha, entonces…-pero no pudo terminar de hablar por que la interrumpí.

― Pero como me dijo un buen amigo hace un tiempo "Hay que dejar el pasado atrás y seguir avanzando hacia el mañana" ― las palabras de Gray me ayudaron en ese entonces.

― Huh, ¿A caso fue ese chico Fullbuster el que te lo dijo? ― dijo Mira un poco interesada.

― Ha, si ya sabes que lo conozco desde la primaria aunque él me lleva 2 años al igual que tu, después cuando estaba en la universidad el se graduó dos años antes que yo y se fue a otra ciudad, tiempo después cuando Lisanna falleció me mude a esta ciudad y me lo encontré de nuevo y desde entonces ha sido un buen amigo tal y como lo era en el pasado― aunque casi nunca lo admitíamos ninguno de los dos, nos considerábamos hermanos, tener a Gray como amigo era algo que me había ayudado mucho, fue el quien me ayudo a salir de la depresión cuando Lisanna murió.

― Mmm, ya veo conque Gray esta en esta ciudad eh, que pequeño es el mundo― dijo ella tomando mas vino.

― Si regresando a lo que te había dicho, implemente sus palabras y ahora he comenzado a salir con alguien― dije al momento de decir eso no pude evitar esbozar una sonrisa.

Eso al parecer no le agrado mucho a Mira, ya que repentinamente se enderezo e su silla y comenzó a cortar el filete que nos habían traído y pienso que lo estaba cortando de manera mas fuerte de lo común.

― Oh, a si que ya estas saliendo con alguien eh, dime ¿Es mejor que Lisanna? ― esa pregunta aunque me molesto, decidí pasarla por alto.

― Mira, sabes que Lisanna siempre será Lisanna para mi, ella era única, pero no por eso comparare a Lucy con ella, Lucy es diferente― dije de forma seria mostrando un poco mi malestar.

Mis palabras no hicieron el efecto que esperaba, ya que ante la respuesta de Mira sabía que no me había puesto suficiente atención.

― Huh, vaya Natsu tu comportamiento dominante me puede excitar si no tienes cuidado― dijo ella con una pícara sonrisa mientras mojaba sus labios con la punta de su lengua de forma provocativa.

Ese comentario provoco que me sintiera acalorado.

― Mmm, con que se llama ¿Lucy eh?.

― Hmpk, si, se llama Lucy y voy enserio con ella― dije de forma segura, quería dejarle en claro mi relación con Lucy.

Mira tomo otro sorbo de su copa de vino.

― Bien me alegro por ti, cambiando de tema, no has hablado con Elfman ¿verdad? ― dijo ella mientras comía su cena.

― ¿Elfman?, no desde que recibí un mail de el hace casi 8 meses creo, ¿Por que? ¿Le sucedió algo? ― pregunte un poco preocupado.

― ¡¿Huh?! ¿Estas preocupado? ― dijo ella acariciando mi mano, la cual retire de forma inmediata con el pretexto de tomar más vino de mi copa― tranquilo Natsu, recuerda que fuimos casi familia, y es normal que entre la familia haya afecto― dijo mientras tomaba un ultimo sorbo de su copa.

― No te preocupes, él esta bien, solo quería saber si habías oído de él, tal vez te llame después.

― Mmm, entiendo, ¿Nos vamos? ― dije, Mira esbozo una sonrisa cerrada.

― Bien, vámonos― dijo ella mientras que hacia un ademan para llamar al mesero, mientras que yo sacaba mi cartera, pague la cuenta acto seguido le tendí la mano para que se levantara y salimos del lugar.

Fin Narrativa de Natsu

Narrativa Común

Lucy y Loke estaban terminando de cenar de la mesa donde estaba la chica de cabello blanco se levanto un joven de cabellera rosa en compañía de la chica antes mencionada, Lucy se trato de ocultar bajando su cabeza poniendo como excusa que buscaba algo en su bolso, pero aun así de reojo vio a Natsu caminar fuera del lugar acompañado de la chica de exuberante belleza.

Lucy no perdió ni un solo detalle de la escena, es encogió en su lugar para que Natsu no la viera desde la ventana.

― ¿Lucy? ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Por que te encoges? ― le pregunto Loke, Lucy solo rió torpemente mientras se levantaba de la mesa rápidamente.

― Ah, este, iré un momento al sanitario, ahora vuelvo.

― Humm, claro mientras pago la cuenta― dijo Loke.

Lucy no sabía por que Natsu le había mentido, ella quería creer que esa chica era algún cliente o socia de su trabajo. Pero aun así una inseguridad se apodero de ella, Lucy sentía como su corazón estaba siendo estrujado a causa del dolor que sentía por la incertidumbre, pero como confrontar la realidad? Sabia que debía preguntarle a Natsu, pero tenia miedo de escuchar la respuesta, después de todo ella se había enamorado profundamente Él, absurdo, era absurdo como es que se había enamorado a ese nivel de alguien a quien había conocido tan solo unas semanas atrás, pero no podía evitar sentir todo eso por ese chico de cabellera rosa.

Natsu sin saberlo le había hecho daño a Lucy esa noche y esto seria el comienzo de algo más grande para el, sus convicciones se pondrían a prueba más que nunca y Lucy seria probada de la manera más dura, tendría que poner a prueba su confianza, todo esto había pasado solo por la llegada de alguien del pasado de Natsu, Mirajane. El tiempo dirá que sucederá con ellos…

Continuara…

**N.A:**

**Hola a mis estimados lectores, solo quería saludarlos, espero que les esta agradando como va desarrollándose la historia, si tienen algún comentario o sugerencia constructiva es bien recibida, nos vemos en el próximo capitulo, hasta entonces se despide su amigo LucasElric.**


	6. Noche Azul

**Fairy Tail y sus personajes pertenecen a Hiro Mashima**

**POR UNA REBANA DE PASTEL**

**Por**

**LucasElric**

**Noche Azul**

Regresaremos en el tiempo haha hasta las ocho de la noche de ese mismo día, pero ahora nos ubicaremos en cierta empresa donde cierto joven de cabello negro trabaja…

Estaba en su laboratorio cuando miro su reloj en su mano izquierda marcaban quince para las ocho.

― Bueno no hay nada más que hacer, es todo por hoy― se dijo Gray mientras se quitaba la bata de laboratorio.

La colgó en el perchero que había en su oficina cuando entro en esta, se arregló la camisa, doblo sus mangas de modo que se vieran de tres cuartos, Gray había comenzado a cambiar su forma de vestir del típico formal al semi informal desde que Natsu lo regaño diciéndole que se vistiera de una manera un poco más informal, ese día decidió ir al trabajo con unos jeans negros y unos converse del mismo color, la camisa de su trabajo era en totalidad blanca salvo el logo de su empresa que estaba ubicado en el lugar donde estaba su corazón, arriba del logo estaba su nombre bordado.

Salió de su oficina entro en el ascensor, revisaba su teléfono, en cuestión de momentos llego a la planta baja, al salir camino por el vestíbulo del edificio, una vez afuera del edificio se sorprendió de ver a Juvia ya ahí esperándolo, pero lo que más lo dejo impresionado fue verla como venía vestida, Juvia traía un vestido dezisado de corte en línea A, algo ajustado en la sección del busto según Gray ya que en esa parte al parecer le quedaba un poco apretado por lo que pudo ver él, tenía un pequeño cuello en V con un pequeño escote pero aun así no podía ocultar sus bien proporcionados pechos, el vestido era de color azul profundo o azul marino, Gray no pudo distinguir bien el color, traía una zapatillas bajas de color plata y un cinturón delgado del mismo color en su cintura, el vestido le llegaba un poco antes de las rodillas dejando ver un poco sus bien torneadas piernas, su cabello lo había dejado suelto con ondulaciones, se había dejado un pequeño flequillo en forma diagonal sobre su lado derecho.

En definitiva Juvia iba con todo, haría que Gray por fin la aceptara de la manera en que ella quería y no como una simple conocida. Gray que no podía dejar de ver lo increíblemente linda que se veía Juvia se le acerco.

― Juvia, hola― dijo el chico mientras que Juvia esbozaba una tímida sonrisa.

― Buenas noches Gray, te vez bien― decía la chica mientras movía nerviosamente las manos.

― Nada de eso, Juvia te ves hermosa debo decirte― soltó sin pensar Gray, esto provoco que Juvia se ruborizara un poco.

― Oh, Gray elogió a Juvia, ¿que debe decir Juvia?, Juvia quiere abrazarlo, pero eso sería muy vergonzoso― decía la chica mientras aplastaba sus mejillas con las manos.

Y ahí acabo el encanto de la primera impresión de Juvia, a Gray le caía una gota por la espalda.

― _Ahí está, otra vez está hablando en tercera persona_― pensaba para sus adentros Gray.

Al parecer Juvia se dio cuenta de lo que Gray estaba más o menos pensando, porque se puso nerviosa bajo su cabeza como una niña a la cual regañan por hacer algo ineducado.

― Lo siento Gray, seguro que piensas que Juvia es muy rara, pero es que Juvia no puede evitarlo, cuando Juvia está muy feliz, Juvia habla en tercera persona― dijo la chica con la mirada al suelo aun.

Gray puso mano derecha sobre el mentón de la chica para levantarle el rostro, Juvia lo miraba como un cachorrito regañado.

― _Se ve tan tierna, tan frágil _ ― pensaba Gray mientras le regalaba una sonrisa.

― Aunque creo que no es un hábito muy común, no te juzgo Juvia― le dijo acariciándole momentáneamente el lado izquierdo de su mejilla― _¡rayos! ¡¿Pero que me pasa, porque le acaricie la mejilla?! _― pensaba Gray mientras retiraba su mano, pero ya era tarde, el efecto de ese acto había provocado una ola de emociones dentro de Juvia.

Gray se rasco la parte de atrás de su cabeza.

― Eh, ¿nos vamos ya? ― dijo mientras se giraba en dirección al estacionamiento de la empresa.

― Hmpk, Juvia también se quiere ir ya― dijo la chica un poco más alegre.

Caminaron hasta el estacionamiento, cuando llegaron al coche de Gray, un Mercedes clásico color plata, Gray le abrió la puerta del copiloto a Juvia para que entrara, después el subió.

Condujo por unos minutos, las únicas veces que hablaban ambos era cuando Gray le pedía indicaciones sobre la dirección de ella, al llegar a casa de Juvia bajaron, Juvia vivía en un edificio departamental de clase media alta.

Entraron pero antes de subir, Juvia paso a través del vestíbulo hasta el recepcionista o portero del edificio hablo con el señor y este le dio unas llaves, Juvia regreso con Gray quien estaba a lado del ascensor esperándola, ella movió alegremente las llaves que tenía en sus manos.

― Le deje mis llaves a mi portero por que no lleve bolso― dijo ella.

― Mmm― fue lo único que dijo Gray asintiendo.

El ascensor bajo y entraron en él, una vez dentro.

― Dime ¿En qué piso vives? ― pregunto Gray con un dedo en el tablero de control del elevador.

― En el quinto piso― le contesto la chica.

Gray oprimió el botón con el número cinco y comenzaron a ascender, el llegar al piso indicado, salieron del ascensor y Juvia lo guio por el pasillo, el pasillo tenía una alfombra con un color extraño para él, pasaron la puerta del departamento 5-A, después la del 5-B y cuando pasaban por la del 5-C, Gray se iba ya de largo si no fuese por que vio que Juvia se detuvo frente esa puerta, la chica abrió la puerta.

― Pasa― dijo Juvia, Gray podía ver el nerviosismo de la chica, pero igual él estaba nervioso, no tenía ni idea de que podría ocurrir esa noche.

Al entrar al departamento de ella, un aroma exquisito lo recibió, olía muy bien, Gray no pudo evitar respirar profundamente, esto no pasó desapercibido por Juvia, quien con una sonrisa le preguntó.

― Espero que te guste la lasaña― dijo ella invitándolo a sentarse en uno de sus muebles.

El hogar de Juvia era acogedor las paredes estaban pintadas de un color azul pastel con decoraciones como si fueran de ramas de color verde olivo, la sala era amplia de lado derecho estaban los muebles que eran de color crema con detalles en color café y en medio de estos había una mesita de noche, en el lado izquierdo estaba el comedor de la casa, era de madera de caoba con un barnizado de madera natural, el comedor era solo para cuatro personas, a un costado del comedor en la pared del lado izquierdo (si te colocas en la entrada del departamento podrías observar cómo es que estaba todo acomodado), habían dos puertas una en el extremo de la pared era algo angosta y parecía un armario, al fondo de la sala habían dos ventanas amplias y en medio de estas había un estante de libros, había otra puerta en el lado izquierdo, esta era un poco más amplia y tenía decoraciones similares a las de la pared, era la habitación de Juvia obvio, del otro lado de la pared había una entrada sin puerta que era el pase a la cocina, de este lado derecho la pared estaba dividida había una tabla desayunador que tenía tres bancos para sentarse, junto a un arco en la parte de arriba de la pared que hacía que se viera muy extravagante, la cocina se veía muy ordenada, al fondo de esa misma pared a un costado del estante de libros había una puerta de color blanco, Gray pensó que podría ser el sanitario, pero no, era el cuarto de lavado, ahí tenia Juvia su lavadora y secadora.

De lo que Gray se percato fue de que Juvia no tenía ningún centro de entretenimiento (ya saben esos muebles donde están la tv, la DVD, y el estéreo, y esas cosas), bueno él tenía uno costoso en su departamento, pero en más de una ocasión había pensado que solo había sido un despilfarro de dinero ya que él se mantenía muy poco en su hogar, pasaba más tiempo en el laboratorio y oficina de la empresa.

Gray tomó asiento en uno de los muebles de la sala, Juvia paso a la cocina y de la alacena que estaba ubicada arriba saco una botella de vino tinto, sirvió un poco en una copa para luego regresar a la sala y dársela a Gray.

― Aquí tienes Gray― dijo la chica con pequeño rubor en sus mejillas, mientras le daba la copa a Gray, quien la recibió con gusto.

― Gracias Juvia, ¿Quieres que te ayude en algo? ― dijo mientras hacia un ademán de levantarse, Juvia lo detuvo al momento.

― No, no te molestes por favor, Juvia terminara los preparativos de la cena en unos momentos― dijo la chica mientras movía sus pequeñas manos empuñadas de arriba abajo.

A Gray esta escena le pareció graciosa.

― ¿Otra vez hablando en tercera persona? ¿Eh?― le dijo de forma entre serio y divertido mientras levantaba una ceja.

Juvia inflo sus mejillas de forma infantil haciéndola ver linda.

― Gray es malo con Juvia― hablo ella como si fuera una niña regañada mientras se retiraba a la cocina murmurando cosas cual niña pequeña, Gray rió discretamente― ¿_Cómo es que puede ser tan infantil y a la vez tan tierna?, ¡rayos!, otra vez estoy pensando tonterías_― se regañaba a si mismo Gray tratando de negar lo que empezaba a sentir por ella.

En la cocina Juvia olvido su puchero infantil y comenzó a servir la cena en la vajilla, llevo los platos a la mesa.

― Gray, ya puedes pasar a sentarte― dijo Juvia un poco emocionada.

― Bien, ok― afirmo Gray mientras se levantaba del mueble con la copa ya vacía.

Tomo asiento en la silla principal de la mesa (donde se sentaría el jefe de familia), Gray observó impresionado la mesa, Juvia había colocado una velas sobre un pequeño candelabro en el centro, había colocado una pequeña canasta con palillos de pan y pequeñas piezas de baguete, la lasaña se veía deliciosa, en verdad la escena se veía apantallante (si con esa cena no caía Gray, entonces no es humano XP).

― Vaya, Juvia te luciste con esta cena, todo se ve realmente delicioso― dijo Gray mirando a Juvia, quien seguía de pie junto a la silla opuesta de la de Gray.

― Gracias por el elogio Gray, Juvia lo hico con todo su corazón― dijo la chica, Gray no quiso prestarle atención a eso último que había dicho.

― Bueno, ¿Planeas cenar de pie? ― dijo Gray sonriendo, Juvia le devolvió la sonrisa.

― Si, lo siento― dijo la chica sentándose.

La cena transcurrió normal, para sorpresa de Gray, Juvia había estimulado una agradable platica, sin darse cuenta Gray y Juvia se habían trasladado al sofá, seguían charlando animadamente no habían esos silencios incomodos en los que ya no sabes que decir ambos hablaban por igual, al parecer Juvia había encontrado un tema en el que tanto ella como Gray no se cansaban de hablar y es que ambos eran apasionados por el medio ambiente, bueno ya saben Gray se dedicaba a aminorar el daño ambiental en su trabajo y Juvia era una activista ecológica en sus tiempos de ocio, ambos seguían tomando vino, cuando Juvia se levantó del sofá con la intención de ir por otra botella de vino ya que la que tenia se les había acabado, en fin cuando Juvia se levantó se mareo momentáneamente eso hiso que perdiera el equilibrio, Gray la "atrapo" con sus brazos, sentándola en el mueble pero más cerca de él, la chica se percató de este acto.

Se giró aun estando sentada en el mueble, al hacerlo quedo a unos centímetros del rostro de Gray, éste último al parecer no se decidía a hacer algo, Juvia titubeo un poco pero comenzó a acercarse más a él, Gray no se alejó ni un centímetro, solo estaba expectante.

El corazón de Juvia latía con fuerza, sentía un calor dentro de su cuerpo que era atribuido al efecto del vino, Gray a pesar de que estaba sintiendo algo similar quería negarlo, pero ¿Cómo puedes negar algo que es innegable?; Juvia se acercó más, ella cerro sus ojos lentamente mientras sus labios se rozaban con los de él.

Al principio Gray ni se inmuto ante el beso casto que le daba Juvia, pero no paso mucho tiempo cuando sintió como una suave lengua entraba sin permiso dentro de su boca, al parecer ese fue el catalizador que encendió a Gray, ya que no se hiso más del rogar y también comenzó a usar su lengua, en ese momento se estaba librando una lucha de lenguas en las cavidades de ambos, los besos comenzaron a ser cada vez más efusivos y apasionados.

Gray se medió recostó en el sofá, Juvia prácticamente lo monto, cuando los besos aumentaron más con su intensidad, Juvia separo sus labios de los de él a falta de oxígeno y además al parecer ambos querían pasar al siguiente paso, Juvia comenzó a desabotonar la camisa de Gray mientras lo besaba tanto en los labios como en su cuello, Gray no supo en que momento su camisa acabo debajo de la mesita de noche, lo único de lo que era consciente en ese momento era de que Juvia era increíble en todos los sentidos, era una chica multi facetica y eso le gustaba de ella, mientras Juvia seguía entretenida besando su cuello y torso aun montada en él, él comenzó a acariciar sus firmes piernas, también la besaba en el cuello e incluso dejo una pequeña marca, Juvia entre veces dejaba escapar un suspiro o un gemido provocador, cuando ella sintió el mordisco que le había puesto Gray en el cuello, así que ella hiso lo mismo pero en su clavícula.

Ya no pudo resistir más y de alguna forma Gray le quito el vestido a Juvia, dejándola solo con la ropa interior Gray se dio un momento para admirar a la chica que tenía encima, Juvia llevaba un conjunto de encaje negro muy provocativo, Juvia se ruborizo al notar como Gray la observaba con deseo.

― No me mires así, es vergonzoso― musito Juvia de forma tímida, eso le encantó a Gray.

― Nada de eso, eres hermosa Juvia― dijo Gray antes seguir besándola.

El recorría sus manos acariciando cada parte del cuerpo de la chica, desde sus piernas hasta su busto, eso sin dejar de estarla besando, ella hacia algo similar en él, Juvia empujo a Gray contra el mueble y ella se inclinó y comenzó a besarlo y darle pequeñas mordidas en su torso provocando que él sintiera como una descarga de adrenalina que recorriera su cuerpo ante cada caricia de la chica.

Gray no supo en qué momento se habían trasladado a la recamara de ella, ni tampoco en que momento él había perdido sus pantalones y sus bóxer, así como tampoco en que momento Juvia había sido desprovista de su ropa interior, lo único que sabía era que ahora sus cuerpos eran uno solo y se movían al compás de su pasión en un interminable vaivén, no había palabras de ninguno de los dos, solo gemidos por parte de ella y sonidos indefinibles por parte él.

Después de estar un largo rato como uno solo, estaban envueltos bajo una sábana, ella dormía plácidamente sobre el pecho de él, el cuerpo de ella subía y bajaba suavemente a causa de su respiración, él la tenía abrazada por la espalda con una mano, mientras que la otra la tenía sobre su coronilla.

En definitiva esa había sido la mejor cena que Gray había tenido en su vida…

Continuara…

**N.A:**

**Hola a mis estimados lectores, me atrase un poco pero aquí esta espero que les haya gustado por favor dejen sus reviews se despide su amigo LucasElric.**


End file.
